


You should've flooed, Harry

by HedgehogWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogWrites/pseuds/HedgehogWrites
Summary: Harry is content. His work and private life for once are perfect. Until one day he walks home and a familiar black cloaked figure forces his way into Harry's home. And that's not the only force the stranger uses.





	You should've flooed, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be lovely, but please be kind, as English is not my native language and this is my second fanficlet ever.
> 
> I don't have a beta and I wrote this ficlet in the night on my phone, so feel free to point out grammar- or spelling errors!
> 
> Please head the tags, as this ficlet has some non-con elements in it (who am I kidding? This whole ficlet is a non-con fantasy happening!). Not your cup of tea? Please don't read!

Harry is content. He has just wrapped up a complicated case, that had his Auror team baffled for over two months. And of course there is his love life. He finally met someone special. Someone to fill the Ginny-shaped hole in his heart, the hole she left when she cheated on him. Whistling he makes his way home. If only it had been a rainy day, he would've flooed instead of walked, but no such luck.

It is a lovely evening, dark, warm and full of promises. Harry enjoys the pleasant evening breeze on his face. What he needs right now is a long, hot bath and a good shag.

He doesn’t notice the hunched up, black cloaked figure that is squatting near his house. Hadn’t his head been distracted with what fragrance he’ll choose for the bath and all the filthy things he’s planning to do to his new lover afterwards, he surely would have noticed the figure getting up. As Harry whistles a tune from the Weird Sisters, he makes his way through the wards of his appartment. Suddenly the black figure makes a dash for him, and grabs him by his arm. Together they stumble into Harry’s house. The stranger immediately closes the door and makes his way over to Harry.

Frozen from the unexpected forced entrance, Harry rigidly sees the stranger approaching. ‘What in Merlin’s name...’

He doesn’t get to finish the rest of his sentence, as the stranger forces his hand on his mouth, whirling them around, until Harry suddenly finds himself restrained against the door, the knob hurting his back, the strangers wand at his throat. Harry's mouth is unable to form sounds and his brain incapable to process what's happening.

‘Wand, now’, the strangers dark voice commands. Suddenly Harry snaps out of his frozen state and fumbles for his wand. He tries to cast a spell, but the mumbled expelliarmus isn't quick nor loud enough.

'Really Potter, one should have thought the Boy Wonder would be able to cast wordlessly by now. But I guess you were too busy with sucking off the fans, or admiring your own reflection, hmm? I will not ask again. WAND', his voice turning a darker shade. Harry tries to hit the stranger, but the move is anticipated and easily averted, his hand held high above his head.

The stranger whispers a spell, and suddenly Harry finds himself unable to breathe. Gasping for air, he claws at the strangers hand. ‘Wand. Now!’ Choking, Harry throws it at the stranger, who softly mutters a counterspell. Harry tries to breathe in long, deep breaths through his nose, but the effort makes him see stars.

‘If you ever are this disrespectful again, I’ll make sure the spell lasts long enough for you to lose consciousness. I’ll revive you and will use the spell over and over again, until your body won’t take it anymore and gives up. So next time, I’ll advise you to think your fucking Gryffindor actions over before doing anything harsh. Am I understood?’ Harry doesn’t react.

The strangers grey eyes flame with fire. He raises his wand hand.  
'Am’ he smacks Harry on the left cheek, a surge of pain flashing through his jawbone.  
‘I’ another searing pain races through Harry's right cheek  
‘UNDERSTOOD’ yet another punch makes Harry’s jaw crunch.

Harry winces as he nods, his cheeks reddening and his jawbone feeling dislocated.

‘Listen very carefully. If I remove my hand, you will be very, very quiet. If not, you already know what I’m capable of. Nod if you understand’. Reluctantly Harry nods once.

The stranger slowly removes his hand. Harry steadies himself against the door, taking deep breaths, until his breathing returns to normal. ‘Who are you? Why are you here?’ His voice trembles.

The figure swiftly takes of his cloak. Harry gasps. ‘You?! What in fucks name?’

Malfoy lets out a terrifying chuckle. ‘Are you scared, Potter?’ he asks, as he puts aside his cloak and Harry’s wand.

‘Are you really... What... why...’

‘Always so eloquent, dearest Potter. One wonders how you ever defeated the Dark Lord when you clearly aren’t capable of spelling your own name. But as I’m in a good mood, I’ll answer your questions. Yes, it’s really me. As for the what: I’m here to fuck you raw, whether you like it or not, and why? Because I can. Because I always take what I want. Because I saw you and that sorry excuse for a lover together in the Three Broomsticks and just know you don’t get fucked the right way.’

This will not end well. Harry knows Malfoy, knows what he's capable of. Harry scans the room. There it is, his wand, just out of reach, seemingly forgotten by Malfoy. If he can distract Malfoy, he can get it. He’s sure. Let's make him talk. 'What is the right way?’ Harry asks.

‘Relentless. I bet the fucker makes love to you, doesn’t he? I bet he strokes your hair and gives you pet names, doesn’t he? Well, you don’t deserve that. You deserve to be used. To be fucked in the face, as rough and deep as is possible. You deserve to be fucked balls deep, without preparation.’ Harry’s cheeks get flustered. He feels a slight stirring in his pants and curses his treacherous body.

‘Oh my, this turns you on, doesn’t it?’ Malfoy gropes Harry’s groin. ‘Already getting hard, I see. If only your lover could see this. Could see how much you enjoy to be manhandled and overpowered. I bet he could never give you that, huh.’

Harry makes a dash for his wand. Only to feel his arms tying behind his back by an invisible string. 'Sooooo predictable, Potter', Malfoy drawls. 'I think even a blind troll would've seen that one coming. Well, I tried to be nice, we'll see how you fare without the use of your hands'. He presses Harry back against the door.

'They will come looking, you know. I already invited my partner over. He’ll be here in ten minutes'. Harry lies, keeping his blazing green eyes glued to Malfoy steel cold grey ones.

'Harry, Harry, Harry', Malfoy sighs. 'After all our Hogwarts adventures, you should know that I can easily see through all your deceptions and lies. You disappoint me. Again. Maybe I‘ll leave you here, tied up and ask my death eater buddies to come over to have a little fun with you. You might be a little too Gryffindor for their taste, but they’ll make do. I think I'll get that lovely man of yours to watch. Having him see you get ravished by all those men, taken apart, prick by prick. And when you're broken, we'll make you watch us kill him. Yes, I think that will be quite entertaining.’ Malfoy bares his teeth and grins a scary-as-hell grin as he smacks his lips.

Harry's eyes blaze with emerald fire as he dives headlong for Malfoy, aiming for his stomach. The move catches Malfoy by surprise, he doubles over, but quickly regains his balance as he spells Harry to the other side of the room. Anger rises in him as he closes the distance between him and Harry.

‘Filthy slut, I want you on your knees.’, Malfoy tells him as he unzips his fliers and takes out his cock.

‘Make me’, Harry spits out, holding his gaze with as much challenge as he can muster.

‘Always so full of fight, full of spirit’, Malfoy replies, while he hits him hard, in the face. Harry’s jaw makes a nauseating cracking sound. A trickle of blood slithers from the corner of his mouth. Malfoy stops for a moment, looking intensly at Harry. An almost imperceptible nod makes him continue.

'Next time I won’t be as gentle’, Malfoy tells him, as he kicks Harry in the knee pits, making him lose his balance and callously presses him downwards, on his knees. He grabs Harry’s hair.

‘Do I need to spell it out for your pea brain, Potter? Put your filthy mouth on my cock.’ Malfoy tells hem, as he pulls Harry a bit up by his hair. Harry moans.

‘Now you suck, and if I only as much feel a tooth, I’ll kick you in the face so hard, you’ll be lucky if all you lose is your teeth.’ Harry glowers at him, his eyes almost burning holes in Malfoys face. Seeing no other option, Harry carefully wraps his lips around Malfoy's prick. He doesn’t want to loose his teeth and the pain is numbing his thoughts. He needs time to think up a back-up plan.

Malfoy groans and throws his head backwards. Harry starts sucking, knowing that he's good at this. Not being able to use his hands makes it a tad more difficult, but this way he can buy himself some time.

Malfoy grunts ‘I bet this is what you wanted to do to the dark lord, isn’t it? Suck his cock until he let your poor mudblood whore go’. Harry freezes. Malfoys gaze travels downwards, registering Harry’s discomfort. Malfoy immediately switches gears ‘I bet your love doesn’t let you do this to him’. Harry relaxes and continues his ministrations.

Harry slides his tongue over the top of Malfoys cock. Taking his time, almost teasing, he starts licking the head. When he’s had enough of that, he starts sucking, bobbing his head up and down Malfoys prick.

'If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you're enjoying yourself. Indecent floozy. What would your lover think if he could see you right now? Pleasuring someone else, while almost getting off yourself. Don’t think I haven’t noticed your hard-on, Potter. I never knew you were such a slut. The Boy Who Sucks And Likes It. But this is not enough.’ Malfoy pushes his cock further in Harry’s mouth, until Harry’s nose is buried in the fine blond curls of Malfoys pubic hair. Harry gags, resulting in moans from Malfoy.

‘If you throw up, I’ll make you eat it’, Malfoy warns him, his eyes cold as ice.

Malfoys cock begins to push in even deeper with each thrust, grabbing Harry’s hair for more leverage. Harry feels his throat clench around his length, knowing tomorrow he’ll be sore as hell. Malfoy takes out his cock and shoves it back in one fluent movement, making Harry gag violently. His eyes start to water. Without giving him time to adjust, Malfoy starts fucking Harry’s face in a relentless pace. Harry tries to fight it, but Malfoys whimpers go straight to his own cock. He feels himself hardening, leaving wet spots in his pants. Gods, how he likes to be facefucked. Malfoy was not wrong, he loves being taken by force. Malfoy moans, his breathing becomes ragged. Harry braces himself for the release, but it doesn’t come, because suddenly Malfoy retracts his hardness from Harry mouth.

‘You didn’t think you’d get of so easy, did you now?’ Malfoys eyes are dark with lust. He pulls Harry up by his hair, turns him around and pushes him over the sofa, while unspelling his hands. ‘It would be such a shame not to use that pretty little arse of yours’ Malfoys voice is low as he smacks Harry’s butt.

‘Wha...’ Harrys voice is rough and hoarse, he has difficulty to produce sound.

‘Oh yes, I’m gonna split that little Saviour arse open, I’ll fuck you raw. And there’s nothing you can do about it’. Harry swirls around and punches Malfoy on the mouth. Malfoy licks his lips, savoring the steely taste of blood. ‘Not so pretty faced now, are we, Malfoy?’ Potter sneers, voice still a whisper.

‘Oh, you’ve done it now.’ Malfoy flashes a predatory grin. Harry tries to break free, he tries to push Malfoy off. Really, he does. But Malfoy is stronger and presses him back against the couch and vanishes Harry’s pants and trousers. ‘Won’t you look at that butt. All the Slutty Saviour’s Tushie, just for the taking. Well, I did warn you. If you hadn’t hurt my face, I would have made it just as gratifying for you as it will be for me. I would have waited until you prepared yourself. But now?’ Malfoy whispers in Harry’s ear ‘now I’ll just slam my cock in that arse until I come, and I really hope it hurts just as much as your hitting did.’

‘Please, Malfoy, don’t. Anything but that. I’ll do anything.’ Harry cries dry tears.

‘Oh love, you should’ve thought about that earlier. I must admit, begging suits you. You should do that more often. But as much as you beg, I’m still getting what I came here for.’

Malfoy opens Harry’s arsecheeks and lines his cock with his puckered hole. He pushes ferociously in, setting an unforgiving pace. Harry can’t help but moan. His own prick becomes painfully hard, his breathing uneven. He reaches for his cock. Malfoy swats his hand away.

‘Draco, please’ he begs. Malfoy takes his cue and starts pumping Harry’s cock. ‘Such a filthy slut, wait until I get your semen all over that lovely couch’. Malfoy thrusts his cock in the same pace as he pumps Harry’s, adjusting his angle slightly so he reaches his prostate. Malfoy’s breathing becomes irregular, his heart rate increases. ‘Draco, I’m...’ Harry groans, Malfoy knows he’s not going to last very long. As he pushes Harry over the edge, he feels his hole clench around his length, sending him over the edge too. His vision blurs and he sees spots as he starts pulsing hot spurs of come in Harry’s hole.

They both are panting. Draco looks at Harry’s sweaty face and ruffled hair. ‘By Merlin, you are so fucking gorgeous when you’ve just come’ he sighs, carefully releasing his now half flaccid cock. Harry stumbles, and Draco catches him. Gently, he guides Harry to the couch and lays next to him. He silently casts some healing spells on Harry’s cheek and jaw. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Need time to recover. Was lovely’, Harry pants as Draco wraps his arms around him. He covers them with a blanket and starts stroking Harry’s hair. When his breathing returns to normal, Harry sighs.

‘That was fucking amazing. You were brilliant. I knew you had it in you’, Harry proudly eyes his partner.

'Where did you prepare?' Draco replies.

'After our meeting, in the loo. I had to think about the auror manual to stop myself from coming right there and then'.

'By Merlin. What If someone had heard you?'

Harry’s eyes light up. ‘Now that would be a wonderful idea. Let's do that next time. The loo on the second floor in the ministery will do perfectly'.

'Harry, you're insatiable. And as much as I would love to work out a new kinky scenario, right now I wouldn't mind a nice, vanilla snog with pet names, hairstroking and the whole shebang.'

Harry's already stroking Malfoys soft, blonde hair. 'Will do, love. I really had fun, my gorgeous one. You know there will always be only you?'

'I know, Harry. I love you too. Now kiss me already'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with me! This was a 100% consensual rape fantasy, acted out by two adults who discussed the scenario up front and use safe words and safe signs. Never indulge in these activities without proper preparing upfront, Okay?
> 
> Do you like it? Please leave kudos, or even better: a comment!


End file.
